Xions first tickle Version one
by youth and love heart
Summary: Xion ask Axel what tickling is, so he shows her!


Axel waited for Xion on the clock tower, as he watched the sunset, he was about to leave when. "Hey Axel", Xion said, with a smile on her face, coming from behind him. "Hey Xion what took so you long?" Axel said teasing, handing her sea salt ice cream. "Roxas isn't here?" Xion asked. "He was pretty tired from his last mission, so he decided to get some rest" Axel said. "Well I guess that`s good "she said, as she began to suck on her ice cream. She then saw something that she had never seen before. A boy was playing with his mother, his mother then picked him up, and started wiggling her fingers on his tummy, the boy laughed at this, but Xion did not see how that was funny. "Axel what is she doing to him?" Xion asked, pointing to the pare down below. "Oh, she`s just tickling him" Axel replied. "What`s that?" Xion asked, in a very interested tone of voice. "Well when you touch someone on a certain place, and they laugh you tickle them, got it memorized!" Xion smiled, and nodded her head in a yes, her smile the turned to confusion, and she shook her head no. Axel sighed, and rubbed his head, he then got an Idea. "Go back to the castle, change into something more comfortable, and I`ll show you!" He said. "Okay!" Xion says very excited, she then teleports back to the castle. After about ten minutes, she comes back wearing a black shirt, that revealed most of her upper body, she also wore black skinny jeans. "Will this be ok?" Xion asked eager to learn what tickling was. "Yeah that`s fine, now come sit next to me" Xion ran toward, and sat down, "Now what?" she asked, even more exited. "Now put your right foot on my leg" Xion did so. Axle the slowly removed her boot, then slipped her sock off. "You ready?" Axel asked. "Yes, now do it!" Xion demanded. Axel laughed he then began to lightly, dance his fingers on her sole. Xion, tried to jerk her foot away, but Axel held a tight grip! THAT FEEELS WEIRD AHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA HEHEHETAHAHAHAHAHA. Axel let go of foot, letting her breathe. "So doe`s that only work on my foot?" Xion asked. "Probably not, your most likely ticklish other places, like your stomach" Axe said. "How can I tell?" Xion asked. "Come sit on my lap, and I`ll tickle you" without hesitation Xion hopped in his lap, her eyes looking to the sunset. making him blush a little bit. "Now lift up your arm!" He said. Xion did so, very slowly. "You're to slow!" Axel says, playfully. He then lifts up her arm, and started to tickle her armpit, causing her to twist squirm, and laugh in delight. SOOOWIRDHAHAHAAHAHAHAA I HAVE NEVER LUAHHEDAHAHAHAHAH LIKETHIISISISIS KEHEHEEAHHAHAAHAH!" Xion , out of instinct, yanked her arm down. Xion took deep breaths. "Can you do that, under both my armpits?" She asked, with pleading eyes. Axel grinned playfully, "Sure, your wish is my command!" he said, with happiness, his fingers danced up her sides, as they headed for her armpits. "TEHEGHEHEEHEHEAHGAHEHE!" Xion giggled, with a smile of playful joyfulness, as she slowly raised her arms above her ribs, so Axel could get to her armpits. After his fingers finally reached her armpits, he slowly and softly danced them on her armpits. The sensation, made Xion giggle rapidly, she shook left, and right, trying to keep her arms up. Axel then sped the tickling up, Making Xion go into a fit of laughter. "ARGAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHTHAH IT FEEELS SO STRANGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAX ELGAHAHAHHAAHAAHAAAGHAHAHAAH HAHAHAHA!" Xion squealed, and laughed, her legs kicked in the air. "Armpits, armpits, armpits, your armpits are gonna be all mine!" He teased, making Xion laugh even more! "ARGHAHAHAHAAH DON`T SAYTAHAHTAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AA IT MAKESITWORESSGAHAHAHAHAHAHA NHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" Xion yanked her arms down, but accidently trapped Axel`s hands in her armpits. "Oh you're, in trouble now Xion!" Axel said playfully, Xion just shook her head. "I don`t care I love this!" Xion said, with a huge grin. Axel smiled, "Well if you say so!" Axel the started to lightly, and quickly dig hi fingers into her armpits. As you can imagine, this made Xion almost die from laughter. "JAHAGAHAHAHAERAGAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHTAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHA ITHI ICRAZYEGHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Xion laughed, and squirmed so much, that she, and Axel fell backwards, but Axel was still holding her, he then decided to tickle her belly again, his fingers crawled down from her armpits, and to her tummy! "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH, I LOVEEGAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH, AND HATE THISGAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHG AHA." "You know Xion, your pretty cute, when your tickled!" Axel said, as Xion wiggled like a worm, in his arms. "IAMNTGAHHAHAAHAHAHAHACUTEDTA HAHAHAHAAHAHAH ODNT SYAGAHHAHAHAAHAHTHATGHAHAHAH AAHHA!" "Xion is cute, and her tummy is so ticklish!" Axel sang, he then began to lightly press, and squeeze her tummy! DAHHHHAHAHAHAAHAHIM NOT CUTEGAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAITTI SKLESSOMUCGAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA HAHAHATAHAH IT FEELS WIERDAGHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAGHAHAT AHAHAHAHAHAHA I CANT BREETHE!" Axel topped so she could catch her breath. "So what do you think of tickling?" Xion could not respond, she was just giggling, and panting for awhile, then she finally had enough energy to speak. "I love it, it`s very fun, I know understand that I can be tickled, on my stomach, and armpits!" Xion said with a smile. Axel laughed, and shook his head. "Most people are also ticklish on their feet also Xion." Axel said. "What!?" Xion Gasped. " Does that mean I can be tickled on my feet too?" She asked. See chapter two soon!


End file.
